Ownership
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Sentient Armor/Tony fanfic. Pepper is away on a business trip, giving Tony some time to himself. His boredom is lead astray when something approaches him. Warning: Non-con. Rating: M/NC-17.


**Sentient Armor/Tony**

**I regret nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**WARNING: NON-CON AHEAD.**

* * *

"I'm going to be out of town until Tuesday."

Pepper's words rang through Tony's head as he looked over at the beautiful sight of New York City from his penthouse in the Avengers tower. He heavily sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He begged her to stay, or to at least make it a conference call instead of a full blown meeting. Sure, he could've opted to go with her, but the slightest chance of Director Fury calling him on a mission made him regretfully decline that notion.

"JARVIS." Tony spoke up, walking away from the towering glass windows, and towards a couple of thin transparent monitors. He snapped his fingers, waking both up, and allowing several news feeds to fade in, all of which were uneventful.

"Yes, Sir?" JARVIS spoke up.

"Is anyone else bored in this tower besides me?" He asked jokingly as he searched for something to do, or at least keep his hands occupied. He picked up a wrench and tossed it somewhere else. As he moved over to the bar, his AI responded.

"You are the only person in the building, Sir."

"Where's the Capsicle and Legolas?" He asked nonchalantly before pouring himself a drink.

"Both are out. I believe Director Fury needed them for a second. Both left the building at precisely 5:42 PM." JARVIS announced.

"I'm bored. JARVIS, tell me a joke." Tony sipped some of his drink.

There was no answer. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling. He began to sigh. "JARVIS, I told you before, the silent treatment doesn't work on me—unless you're Pepper…" He grimaced from the remembrance.

Tony walked towards the black leather couch surrounding a glass table with a white fluffy carpet underneath. He paused to check again. "JARVIS?" He furrowed his eyebrows again and placed his unfinished drink on the glass table.

"Please don't tell me he caught a virus again. Last time that happened, I had to talk to his mother board." Tony heavily sighed and walked towards the elevators. His fingers lingered on the button with an arrow point down. As he was about to press it, the doors opened, revealing something he didn't expect.

His eyes widened as his Mark 47 stared down at him with its glowing neon teal eyes.

Tony's spine shivered at the sight. His body went numb. His hands shook from the fear; the fear of his suit going rogue on him again. The last time it did that, it harmed Pepper. And he vowed it would never happen again, so why was it turning on him again? He resolved that issue weeks ago.

He didn't realize it, but his legs were moving by themselves, backing away from the towering gold and red suit that continued to stare down at him. He looked into the suit's eyes. His mouth went dry and his breathing became erratic. The sound of his heart pounding in his chest rang throughout his ears. His skin became hot to the touch as the fear of his own suit overcame him.

As Tony backed up, the suit continued its advance on him.

"What—" Tony managed to breathe out. The back of his legs hit the black couch abruptly. The suit stopped its advance on him, keeping the distance between them mere inches. "I thought I got rid of you." Tony choked out. "I thought—" His words were cut short when the armor grabbed him from his neck and threw him on the ground.

Before Tony could recover, the suit grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over. He grunted in pain when his back hit the marble floor. When he looked up, the suit was lingering above him, clearly dominating his presence.

He was scared—terrified even. Even with the Extremis, Tony had no way to stop its advancement on him.

Before he knew it, he felt something hard stroke his groin. Tony looked down, and saw the suit's hand stroking him through his jeans. The armored palm fully rested on his length, outlining his growing erection.

"No, stop!" Tony tried to scramble but the suit caught both his wrists and pinned them down to the floor with ease. He tried his best to struggle against its grasp, but it was no use. Each tug from his wrists made the suit tighten its grip.

Tony didn't even acknowledge the growing hardness under his jeans, aching for release from its imprisonment.

The suit kept its glowing eyes on Tony, keeping their faces close, as if it were taking pleasure from the contortions produced by its torture on its owner. Tony heard the unbuckling of his belt and then the zip of the zipper. The suit shoved his jeans down with force, exposing his needy bulge that was still encased by his boxers.

Tony turned his head away, closing his eyes with every ounce of strength he had; he wanted to deny this ever happened. He wanted to block this from his memories. He bit his bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood.

An armored hand began to rub his hard cock through his boxers. The crisp material rubbed against his cock, giving him enough pleasure to allow a groaned whisper to escape his lips.

The suit slid his hand up and down, tugging at his cock, and watching intently on Tony's expressions of pleasure.

Tony moaned, and despite his denial, he bucked his hips upwards for more friction. The suit complied with his movements and yanked his boxers down. His pants and boxers were pooled around his shins, trapping him further underneath its armor clad body.

The armor wrapped its fingers around Tony's hard erection. The cold temperature emitting from the armor made him squeak with pleasure. He turned his head to the side; his eyes still closed. The suit pumped him, and lightly tugged at his balls.

It continued these movements until pre-cum started to drool from the tip of Tony's dick. The suit looked down at his cock and smeared the pre-cum all over the head. Tony began to thrash, "Stop!" He begged. "Please, please stop."

A whirring sound buzzed through Tony's ears. His eyes shot open and he was greeted with the glowing eyes of his current armor. He heard another whir and pulled his head up to look at the gap between their groins.

His cock stood tall and thick, resting against his abdomen, awaiting more pleasure. He could spot the remnants of the smothered pre cum around the head. He watched as a compartment at the groin of the suit slid open.

Tony shook his head hastily, reclosing his eyes. "No!" He thrashed again underneath its hold, almost forgetting it was pointless.

The suit advanced on its owner, grabbing his hardened cock with one hand, and at the same time, lowering its opened groin. The opening slowly took in his cock, pressing it through the armored hole until the cold external metal casing of its groin touched his skin. Tony gasped in pleasure and pain. The internal mechanics of the suit was tight, and with no lubrication made it painful.

Tony opened his eyes in horror when he felt something pool around his cock that was already deep inside the armor. He stared deeply at the armor, taking in its intimidating appearance and presence. His breath hitched when he felt the sudden coolness on his hard member. A whimper escaped his lips when he realized the armor was lubricating him.

The suit slowly pulled itself up, and then roughly pushed back down, taking Tony to the brim again. He gasped in pleasure as the suit started to fuck him. It didn't feel like Pepper; it didn't feel like anything he had ever experienced, but it was hot. His hands were pinned above his head, and the weight of the suit lightly pressed against his body kept him from escaping. It was one of those hidden fantasy kinks of his.

The nuts and bolts, wiring and mechanical parts in the groin of the suit gave off a cooled feeling. He could feel his cock passing by all of the mechanical parts he put together with his own hands as the suit continued to fuck him roughly. His still clothed back moved up and down on the marble flooring in tune with the suit's hard thrusts. Lube trickled down his hard member with each thrust. Once enough traveled down to his hole, his butt slid fluently along the floor.

Tony didn't know what this sensation felt like; as the suit pulled up, its wiring would contract to keep his cock in and pull his body back down.

He couldn't struggle anymore. He could barely breathe from the sudden intrusion on the seven inches of his hardened pulsing cock. If he had the power to, or the strength to, he would push the suit off him and scramble away. Instead, realizing his lack of strength, he bucked his hips upward, meeting the suit's thrusts.

The suit continued to take advantage of Tony's well lubricated cock, pulling up when his hips thrust down, and pushing down when his hips thrust up. It was like a new kind of pleasure for him. He hadn't realized the moans escaping his mouth until minutes later when he started to whimper from the close feel of release.

The suit registered Tony's pleasurable expression and stopped all together. Tony looked sternly and coldly at the suit, wondering what it was doing. Was it just going to leave him high and dry like that? Was it going to torture him more by keeping him pinned to the ground, denying him anymore pleasure?

The suit yanked him up by his encased wrists and pushed him against the nearest wall. Tony felt as his pants and boxers slide down to his ankles; his shoes kept them from falling.

Tony tried to reposition himself against the wall, but the armor mistook his action and tugged him forcibly by his pulsing cock. He gasped and winced as the pain mixed with pleasure overtook him once more.

"Please…" Tony moaned, unable to contain himself from the impending release. He winced again when the armor started to roughly pump his cock. The iron clad hand rubbed its hard metal palm around his head before pumping his shaft a few times. The armor continued to do this slowly and roughly, until Tony began to whimper uncontrollably.

The suit shoved his body up by his wrists and yanked him free of his pants and shoes. Tony was stripped down to his shirt and socks. The suit pressed itself against his chest, trapping him against the wall. He wrapped his legs around the armor's waist as the pain from his wrists grew. With one swift movement, the suit took his pulsing cock once more, applying lubrication as it took him in.

A pleasurable moan escaped Tony's lips. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong to feel pleasure from such a disgusting act, but it felt so good, he could barely contain himself. The playboy in him emerged as the feel of release inched closer and closer. Tony rolled his hips against the suit, wanting to pound into its mechanical entrance.

He writhed against the suit, hounding for more movement and friction. The suit knew him better than anyone else, so it slowed its descent on his cock, wanting to torture him as much as possible, but Tony didn't stop. He took the opportunity to pound into the suit, releasing a pleasurable moan with each thrust. His breathing became irregular as his pulsing cock and rock hard balls ached for release.

Tony hoped to god that none of the Avengers came back from wherever they were. God, did he hope.

Tony continued to pound relentlessly into the armor. His feet pressed against the back of its thighs to gain more friction. He could feel the weight of his balls slap against the metallic groin with each shove. His release was close, and the suit knew it.

The suit contracted its mechanical entrance, milking Tony's cock for every ounce of come it could deliver. With a powerful thrust and a sharp moan, he spilled his seed inside the suit, not thinking about the tedious clean up he would have to do later. Tony sighed in content as the sweat from his brow trickled down the side of his face.

He thrust his hips a few more times to allow the last drop to leave his cock. As his erection began to soften, the suit removed itself from him and released its grip on his wrists. Tony fell to the ground with a loud grunt; his hands and knees resting firmly on the marble floor. He breathed harshly, all while still trying to figure out what just happened. He looked down at his cock and noticed it was still red and slick from the beating it just got.

Tony didn't want to admit it, but he wanted more. He's had rough sex with Pepper, and it was mind blowing and amazing, but something about the suit made him crave more from it. After such a sensation from mechanical parts wrapped around his member, he didn't know if he could ever go back to simple handjobs.

Tony pushed himself up, pressing his back against the wall. He looked up at his Mark 47, the suit that saved Los Angeles and harmed his girlfriend. Its glowing eyes looked down at him, expecting him to give it a command of some sort. Tony still breathed heavily and eventually noticed his come drooling out of the opened groin of the suit. He shook his head, realizing how much he wanted to do it all over again. "Fuck."


End file.
